Lane departure is an automotive enhanced driving assistance feature. The current lane departure technology is based and dependent on the camera sensing capability of recognizing, and analyzing the road guide lines and stripes. The prior systems have limitations and will work only in ideal and limited conditions. It is not always possible for the camera to “visually” see the road guide lines and road delimitation stripes, for example when the road is subjected to environmental conditions such as being covered by snow, dust or sand due to weather conditions.